


A Nightmare to Forget

by Beywriter



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Humor Nightmare Revenge Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beywriter/pseuds/Beywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of defeat at the Chessboard, Johnny walked away his usual grumpy self. None could see what lay ahead of him that night nor what would come of it later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare to Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it  
Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 

 

A Nightmare to Forget

 

 

The room was dark, filled with various expensive items, rare original paintings, ornate vases although it was not to the taste of the occupier, no claymore or kilt in sight.  
Johnny was sleeping restlessly, the day had stressed him more than he originally imagined.  
Before he slept he had showered but now with the dampness covering his flesh once more he would need another.

 

“I...I'll...beat you...Jurgen,” he spoke in his sleep tossing over.  
“No game...BEATS me...”

 

“Lost another game, Johnny? Oh my how humiliating, you should give up with the last shred of honour you posses.” Robert had a smirk on his face.  
“No game beats me...you're cheating.”  
“How dare you....”  
Johnny saw red light surrounded Robert until Johnny could see.

 

“Open your eyes Johnny unless your too scared to admit defeat.”  
Johnny opened his eyes, he was no longer in that room and ahead of him stood the one that caused his anger.

 

“Kai...I beat you!” Johnny said and heard laughter all around and Robert spoke up behind him.

 

“My my, he's just the same around chess...look again mighty Gladiator of Glasgow,” Robert said in a patronising voice.  
Johnny looked down and his eyes widened, Salamolyon was out and broken.

 

“Perhaps you want to try chess instead?” Kai asked snapping his fingers.  
From out behind Kai shot the chequered chessboard and Johnny blinked.  
Once more he was sat behind a chessboard.  
“Your move,” Kai said.  
Johnny started but when he blinked he was one move away from being check mated, Kai made the move.

 

“WHAT?” Johnny asked.

 

“Too bad, how about another game?” Kai asked.  
This happened over and over, the game would reset, he would make the first move, blink and be one move away from being defeated.

 

“THIS...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE...HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!”  
Johnny stood up to punch Kai who vanished a second before his fist made contact with Kai's face.  
He fell face first onto the floor and when he looked up he was the size of a chess piece.

 

“Just a pawn in my way,” Kai said who was still a regular size moving a piece to take him.  
Johnny then saw Kai's large hand move towards him and thought for a moment about standing still as he saw the hand moving towards him, fingers out.  
Time almost stood still.

 

“Come get me, I'm not afraid.” Although for the first time in his life, he ran.

 

Johnny started running as Kai's hand bared down on him and caught the back of his clothes hoisting him up.  
He looked around and it was Robert holding him.  
“Game, check mate, check mate, check mate,” it echoed over and over again.  
Then he felt himself dropping, dropping and dropping back in front of where he was when he fought Kai.

 

“On your knees...fight me, COWARD!” Kai shouted.  
Johnny growled, slowly getting to his feet and picking up his Beyblade and launching it only to see it gracefully fly out of the stadium.  
Kai spoke slowly.  
“Pick...it...up.”  
He picked up and launched only for it to fly out again.  
This happened for a few moments, this time no one else was there.  
It was only Johnny and Kai although after the tenth time Kai steps over to Johnny.  
“You are clearly outclassed by a better chess player and Beyblader...BOW!”  
Johnny growled.  
“BOW!”

 

Kai pushed Johnny down onto the floor and with a startle, he woke up breathing hard, the dim room illuminated by moonlight from curtains he forgot to close.  
Running a hand through his hair he got up and slipped on his shirt.  
Still barefoot he left the room, putting shoes on would probably make far too much noise.  
He couldn't yet get his vengeance on Kai but he had a good idea on something else he could do.

 

Sneaking through to the lounge he had played Robert earlier he picked up the board and grabbed the pieces putting them in his pockets and returned to his bedroom closing the door silently.  
He grabbed his Beyblade on his way to the en suite and he dropped the pieces into the toilet and flushed them with an evil glint in his eye.  
Next he dropped the board into the bath and opened a window.  
“I got a job for you Salamolyon, burn that board.”

 

He released his Beyblade onto the board which seemed to start smoking and quite quickly the board began to catch alight in a circular patten outwards, spreading over the wood until it reached the sides.  
The board burned as Johnny watched, the flame flickered evilly in his eyes.  
It only took a few minutes for it to be reduced to ashes in the bath which remained untouched by the energy of the Bitbeast the Beyblade contained.  
Johnny fetched his Beyblade then grabbed the shower head and turned on the spray simply washing away the ashes down the drain.  
“I knew in the end I'd win, Jurgen.”

 

He headed out of his en-suite in an almost trance like exhausted state.  
Without removing his shirt he flopped back on the bed and fell, this time, into a peaceful sleep where each game of Chess against Robert he won.  
He smirked in his sleep as he saw Robert reduced to crying and begging for mercy as he won game after game.  
“For once I have the pleasure of beating you without you letting me win.”

 

Johnny picked up Dranzer, Kai lay defeated at his feet.  
“I should have done this before,” he said crushing the Beyblade to dust in the grip of his hands with Kai crying out for mercy.  
“No mercy for the weak and you are weak,” he said spitting down on Kai.

 

It must have been around half nine when he woke.  
Johnny sat up and looked around.  
He got up and showered before leaving his room and heading to breakfast where Robert and his other guests.  
“Good morning Jonathan, I trust you slept well?”

 

“I did,” he quickly said sitting down at the table and grabbing toast.  
He hid the smirk on his face well as he ate.

 

“You seemed hassled before you left for bed last night, was it about Hiwatari?”

 

“That's my business Jurgen,” he said biting into toast ignoring Robert's comments about him being “uncouth”.

 

It must only have been about four hours later when Robert entered the lounge to fetch a book he noticed the chessboard was no longer there.  
At first he figured Gustav had packed it away.  
“Gustav have you packed away the chessboard from yesterday?”

 

“No master Jurgen, I have not, perhaps Master McGregor has an idea?” he responded very quickly and Robert agreed with his suggestion.

 

“A very good idea,” Robert said and headed in the direction he figured Johnny would be, in the training room.

 

He didn't need to open the door, it was already open.  
Johnny stood in his usual clothes Beyblading, his breath ragged.  
The Scot didn't notice Robert approaching.

 

“Jonathan!” Robert said directing the other's attention.  
Johnny caught Salamolyon in his right hand and turned to face the other.

 

“Your interrupting my training,” Johnny said as coldly as he normally did.

 

“Have you seen my chessboard?” Robert asked.

 

“No,” Johnny replied before launching again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beywriter: A nightmare to be forgotten but a good dream to remember.
> 
> Story-Beywriter  
> Editor-Lirin Sama


End file.
